The Ho Ho Ho Syndrome
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: My first MIB-Animated Series Christmas fic. Features Yahoo Group characters and one illusive alien Santa that's out to wreck the holidays!
1. Peace On Earth

*Agent Di (author) springs out in a green elf's outfit.* I can't believe I'm wearing this! *Elf looking JeeDang partner elbows her in the ribs.* Oh yeah, I don't own MIB: The Series, but I do own this story and some of the characters. The other characters (Santa's helpers, hehe) belong to either Delia, Chanda, or Jen. *Agent Chase (JeeDang partner) coughs annoyingly.* AND---this is just my way of wishing you all Happy Holidays. Hope you'll like this gift even though it's not something that will fit in a stocking or under a tree (but if you're really tore up about it I guess you could print it and put it there). *Chase elbows Di again.* OW! *Di glares at someone who won't be getting anything but coal this year.* Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

****

The Ho! Ho! Ho! Syndrome

Part One: Peace on Earth

Holiday music played as New Yorkers hustled along the crowded sidewalks in the chilly December air. Last minute Christmas shoppers bustled in and out of stores greeting each other as they passed on to the next holiday sale. There was a bell ringing Santa on every street corner, decorations hanging from lampposts, and flyers for the Christmas parade swirling around the streets with every gust of wind.

The crowd made it especially hard for the local public defenders to do their job. No, they weren't the NYPD. Not even the FBI came close to this organization. They were the proud few sporting black suits and ties. The anonymous apparitions that were literally 'gone in a flash'. They were the Men In Black.

A figure grumbled as he got out of the black SUV on the street corner. A snowflake had just landed on the nose of his human disguise, "Great, it's starting to snow."

"Indeed!" another voice piped up behind him.

"Aaahh!" the first figure jumped, "Don't DO THAT!"

The second disguised figure chuckled and held up his scanner, "Relax Agent X, after all, this is the Earth holiday known as Christmas. It's a time of cheer and good will."

"I should've dropped you off at the Goodwill." X sneered to Zeeltor. "And the only thing cheery about this is that Elle's not here. Where is she anyway?"

"Well," Zeeltor thought back, "I believe that she and Yazmine went out shopping with a few of the other women."

X rolled his eyes, his partner was such a typical female sometimes. At least someone else would be hauling around her forty pairs of new shoes this time. "C'mon," he growled, "let's get this over with."

Nodding Zeeltor scanned the street Santa by the bakery in front of them, "Hmm…this darn scanner's picking up a lot of static. Probably from all the electrical equipment and radio waves."

"Just find out if fat boy's our culprit!" X shivered as the temperatures continued to drop.

Still uncertain Zeeltor studied the small screen, he just knew he should've grabbed the other scanner.

"Well?!" X demanded.

"Um…" the skeletal structure flickered once, "…there, I believe that's our man--ur--alien."

The Santa checked his watch and turned to gather up his supplies.

"He's getting away!" X shouted and charged the unsuspecting suspect.

Zeeltor watched as X tackled the Santa and yanked off his beard. "Alright pal, we know who you REALLY are so drop the phony act!"

Zeeltor was staring at the scanner as X continued with his threats. The scanner stopped flickering and Zeeltor noticed that he'd made a rather serious error.

"Look pal," the Santa exclaimed nervously, "I told ya, that WAS my disguise!"

"Uh, Agent X…"

"What?!" X replied, "Can't you see I'm busy exposing this fraud?"

"But Agent," Zeeltor insisted, "I believe we have the wrong Santa!"

X stopped jerking on the poor man's hair and got to his feet. Dusting off his pants he turned to the good doctor, "May I see that scanner of yours for a moment?"

Not picking up on the suspicious tone of the agent's voice Zeeltor handed him the scanner.

Taking the device from Zeeltor, X forcefully slammed it against the cement sidewalk and proceeded to stomp it flat.

"Well," Zeeltor gasped, "It seems the holidays have made you a tad hypertensive."

The street Santa uneasily got to his feet, "Would someone mind telling me what's going on here?"

Whipping out his Neuralyzer X angrily spun around wearing his Ray Bans and explained after the flash, "After drinking too much eggnog you passed out on the street corner and dreamed this whole thing. Now you're going home to roast chestnuts on a fire and listen to annoying human Christmas carols."

"That was a cheery memory," Zeeltor grinned pulling off his Ray Bans.

"If we're not out of here with the perp by sundown I'm gonna deck your halls!" X scowled. "How's that for the Christmas spirit?!"

Zeeltor gulped and went back to the SUV with what was left of the scanner. X continued to grumble as he slammed the door shut and started the engine. The snow was picking up and the last thing he wanted to do was spend the night in the cramped SUV snowed in with Zeeltor. If the kook didn't drive him crazy he'd probably remove his brain!

******

Not far from where the Santa incident had taken place six women emerged from a shopping center, "Who'd have thought those little Wetting Wendys would be so popular this year?" Elle exclaimed referring to a toy fight that had just taken place in aisle 3.

"Makes ya glad you don't have kids to buy for," Delia stated, "well---there's Jay."

"Don't worry Del," A laughed, "if it lights up and makes lots of goofy noises, he'll love it."

"So long as it's not a key chain for the LTD," Aileen added, "Kay'd wring our necks!" 

Elle glanced down at her watch, "We'd better get back to HQ, there's no telling what sort of trouble X has gotten me into by now."

"Tell me about it hon," Yazmine chuckled, "I'll just be happy to come back to an intact lab!"

Aileen tossed the keys to her partner, "I'm beat, shopping for Kay's more challenging than busting a Parvecian drug ring."

"So what'd you wind up getting him?" Val inquired as they climbed into their vehicle.

"Elvis's latest album, autographed it for me back on Suadia when we played bodyguards for his thirty planet tour."

"Wow," A said from the backseat, "he's getting a tie and shoe polish from me."

At the next vehicle Elle and Delia were stuffing bags in the trunk while Yazmine cranked up the heater.

"Burr…" she shivered, "looks like we'll get a good three feet from this storm."

"How can ya tell?" Delia called after cramming the last shopping bag in and slamming the lid down.

"After studying polar bears in the Arctic for seven months you get good at predicting these things," Elle responded.

"Polar bears?" Delia repeated.

"Yep." Yazmine replied as the two blondes got in, "Native to Earth, Borang, and southern Frigidar. They make very popular pets in the Toupell Galaxy, royals can't get enough of them."

"Whoa," Delia muttered, "say Yaz---what do you know about the origins of anchovies?"

"Sorry," Yazmine winked in the rearview mirror, "that's classified."

________________________________________________________________________

*This is part one, see, I got it up BEFORE New Years! ^_^ If your character's not mentioned yet don't worry, there's plenty more where this came from. Reviews mean Santa will mark ya off the naughty list (kidding, Santa doesn't pass out favors). :-P *


	2. Santa and Carols

****

The Ho! Ho! Ho! Syndrome

Part Two: Santa and Carols

Ritchie and Bernard were out shopping for their wives as the snow rapidly fell that evening. Like most men out shopping, they had NO IDEA where to begin.

"And Alice said if I bring home another power tool I'll be sleeping in the doghouse till St. Patrick's Day." Ritchie explained.

"Tell me about it," Bernard agreed, "Lois is threatening to move in her mother if she doesn't get a diamond bracelet this year. Trouble is, I can't find one cheap enough that doesn't come out of a quarter machine."

The two men laughed for a moment and then heard the loud ringing of a corner Santa. Like all the others he was dressed in a red suit, fake beard, and stood in front of a red pot filled with coins.

"Merry Christmas pals," the Santa greeted them in a strangely high pitched voice. "Care to donate to the cause?" the second time he spoke even shriller than the first.

"For charity? Sure." Bernard agreed and started digging through his pockets. Meanwhile, two men in black were rushing down the sidewalk.

"What's the cause?" Ritchie asked.

"Cause we need coffee!!!!" four separate voices answered.

Ritchie and Bernard stared slack-jawed at the odd schizophrenic Santa Clause.

"That's him!" Zeeltor exclaimed as he observed the odd behavior of the Santa. Without his scanner he had to rely on instincts and Zeeltor's weren't exactly as keen as most peoples.

X sprang towards the Santa but froze when he heard the four shrill screams and smelled…"Hazelnut?" 

Ritchie and Bernard stared at the odd scene as the annoyed agent crossed his arms and scolded the Santa, "Alright Worms, come outta there **NOW**!"

The Santa deflated and four short Worm aliens crawled out from beneath the secondhand human disguise.

"Oh--uh--hi X!" one Worm grinned.

"How's it hangin'?"

"Caught the Santa alien yet?"

"Where'd you get this thing?!" X demanded holding up the suit.

"Um…" the Worms exchanged sweaty looks, "early Christmas present?"

X considered flinging each of the pesky troublemakers into the bay and making wormsicles but the snow had already started accumulating on the streets and it would only be a matter of time before traffic was truly unbearable…even for someone with his _calm composure_.

"Get in the SUV ASAP!" he ordered before turning to the two dumbstruck men and erasing their memory of the entire situation.

Zeeltor was already nice and toasty inside the SUV playing--of all things--HUMAN carols! If X never heard another Christmas carol as long as he lived it would be TOO SOON!

Getting into the vehicle he gritted his teeth together the whole trip back to headquarters.

******

Back at headquarters the agents were getting into the holiday spirit. U and W were teaching the alien children how to make ornaments to hang on the agency's towering Christmas tree on the main floor while Lee and D.A. (a new recruit from the northern sector) were baking away in the kitchenette.

"What d'ya think?" Lee asked as she held up her pan of freshly baked cookies where D.A. could see.

D.A. couldn't help but laugh a little, "Are those supposed to be stockings or boomerangs?"

Lee wrinkled her nose and stared down at the pan only to join in the laughter when she saw D.A. had a point. "Oh yeah, well…your bells look like tree stumps."

"Play nice in here agents," Agent S warned as she entered the kitchenette with Agent Lucy. "Or Mommy will spank."

"BOOMERANGS!"

"TREE STUMPS!"

"Children." Lucy whispered to S.

"Iiiittt'sss Christmas!" the worms cheered as they came back to their beloved kitchenette and coffee machine.

"You know what that means!" another grinned.

"CINNAMON!" they all started chanting as they pulled out their groceries.

A very sour Agent X pushed his way into the kitchenette next after dropping that dope Zeeltor off at the lab. 'Hehe, he's Yazmine's problem now.'

"Had a hard day sweetie?" S asked, noting the gruff look plastered on his green face.

"Who me?" X replied sarcastically, "Noooo!!! I've only spent the last four and a half hours scouring the city for an alien Santa with that dingbat Zeeltor. I was nearly frostbitten, mauled by eight HUMAN Santas, and oh yes, I got to go coffee shopping for the Worms with their ill-gotten collection money! So what have I got to be unhappy about?!"

"Don't get snippy dear," S patted his shoulder as Lucy placed a few Christmas cookies in a container for Bea. "You should really be in a better mood around this time of year. Just think of all you have to be thankful for."

X grunted as the two older agents left. 'And just what do I have to be thankful for anyway? I've got an ugly grouch for a partner, I'm surrounded by hideous humans 37-7, and I haven't spent a holiday at home in over a year now.'

"Well if it isn't the Grinch!" an all too familiar voice called as she entered the room followed by his partner.

'Perfect, Elle's demon twin.' X sunk further into his seat.

"Merry Christmas Scrooge!" Delia continued.

"If you value your pathetic life human, I suggest you stuff a sugarplum in that giant trap of yours!" X snapped.

"X!" Elle scolded, "Maybe if you weren't such a bring down around the holidays people wouldn't want to tease you."

"Maybe if the holidays weren't filled with idiotic human traditions I wouldn't mind them so much!"

"Oh great," Lee murmured to D.A., "they're gonna break into one of their famous arguments right now."

"Did you know that the average alien peacekeeper engages in 7.6 arguments each week? And it's usually with a coworker." D.A. recited, she was known for her endless supply of trivial information.

"Oh you're just a big sulking baby!" Elle yelled.

"On my home world our traditions make sense!" X countered, "Like internal cleansing and skill sharpening!"

"Internal cleansing?" Delia repeated.

"Isn't that like when the Indians used to make themselves hurl to drive out evil spirits?" Lee asked.

"Something like that," D.A. chuckled.

"Sounds like your people really know how to celebrate." Delia cackled, "Just hang around for New Year's Eve that's all most humans ever do the next morning!"

"I'd advise you not to insult the customs of the JeeDangians," X warned.

"Then stop insulting ours!" Delia shouted.

"Agent X," a passing paper pusher popped their head into the room, "Zed wants to see you and Zeeltor up in his office right away."

Still grumbling beneath his breath X pushed his chair out from under the table and stormed off through the door.

Lee followed with a menacing look on her face.

A few seconds later the remaining agents and Worms exploded into laughter as sounds of Lee singing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' echoed through the hall.

________________________________________________________________________

*I'll move on with this story whenever school permits me time, just wanted to have some chapters up for everyone to enjoy in the meantime. Please remember to review everyone!*


	3. Home for the Holidays

****

The Ho Ho Ho Syndrome

Part Three: Home for the Holidays

X trudged up to Zed's office muttering about how stupid it was for the head of the MIB to call him ALL THE WAY upstairs just for a stupid debriefing. He hardly ever wasted time back home with such things. Then again, his old chief hadn't exactly been thrilled about that.

"Ah, Agent X," Zed looked up as the green sulking agent came through the door, "so nice of you to join us. Care to explain why it took you a good five minutes longer than necessary to get here?"

"Just laying waste to a tone-deaf rookie," he answered taking a seat next to Zeeltor who had been waiting patiently and drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair.

Zed didn't even want to know…

"Now could one of you two gentlemen tell me exactly what happened out there? Because with the holidays such a short time away you can understand why I'm a little distraught at having an extraterrestrial Santa impersonator with a rap sheet a MILE LONG roaming the streets of one of the most heavily populated cities on the GLOBE!"

"It wasn't my fault!" X burst out, "First you stick me with that sorry excuse for a partner Elle and then you allow HER to take the day off to raid the stores while sticking me with the resident mad scientist who also enjoys screwing up machines and singing CAROLS!"

Cocking an eyebrow Zed studied the panting alien in front of him silently. "Agent X, when's the last time _you_ took a personal day?"

X paused, this was unexpected. Come to think of it, he'd never taken time off of work. Well…there was the one week he spent waiting in the SUV because Elle'd given him the disgusting human flu. She'd been furious that he wouldn't follow Zeeltor's instructions of bed rest and had insisted on 'doing his job and making sure the HUMAN didn't mess up'.

"I--I don't think I have." he replied.

"Then why don't you take one now? For the holidays," Zed suggested, "It might help with the tension. Go visit your home son, can't let this job eat you alive you know?"

X couldn't believe his big pointy ears, this HUMAN was actually doing him a favor? Allowing him to escape his insane coworkers during one of the busiest times of the year? "Uh…thanks. I will."

Zeeltor nodded and added cheerily, "Now isn't that just the ticket? You'll be able to lessen that hypertension of yours and engage in all JeeDangian festive activities with your home world relatives and friends."

"Yeah," Agent X agreed, 'and I'll be light-years away from that annoying pest Elle and all her annoying friends.'

******

Later that night there was a good three inches of snow on the ground with more on the way. Elle watched the snow fall lightly outside her small side window. Sighing she recalled the wonder it had held in her heart as a little girl watching snowflakes swirl through the air like falling stars and land on the soft blanket of white below.

Then a loud thud in the next room caught her attention. Storming towards her door she growled, "X!"

The JeeDangian ignored the bothersome human as he tried once more to slam the lid shut on the tightly packed suitcase. He was getting out of here for a nice long vacation, that was all that mattered now.

Elle considered banging on her pig-headed partner's door but noticed it was unlocked so she stomped right in. "X!" she placed her hands firmly on her hips, "Isn't it enough that you bother me during work hours? Why do you have to come HERE where I live to annoy me too?!"

"What are you yelling about this time human?" X grunted finally mashing the lid shut.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Elle scoffed, "How on earth am I supposed to enjoy a moment's peace with you in here banging around and-" she caught sight of what X was kneeling over, "-what's that for?"

"I should think that with even your beady eyes you should be able to tell I'm packing." X smirked and slung the suitcase up on his bed.

"Packing?" she repeated, "What for? Did Zed finally fire you for being such a pain in the…"

"VERY FUNNY!" he turned and glared down at her, "For your information I'm going home to the JeeDang Galaxy for the holidays. By this time tomorrow I'll be thousands of miles AWAY FROM YOU AND THIS WHOLE STUPID ORGANIZATION!"

Elle seemed taken aback. Good. Maybe she'd get mad and run out.

To X's surprise her features softened and her hands fell to her sides, "So you won't be around for Christmas at all?"

This was a shocker, "Uh…no. I guess not."

"Oh," she looked down at the carpet in his bedroom, "well, have a good trip then. I'll see you after New Years."

"Yeah," X fidgeted around for a moment and scratched the backs of his ears, "um…maybe now you'll be able to get the rest of your traditions and stuff over with without me complaining? Although I still think they're ridiculous and trivial."

She smiled in spite of herself, 'Now what'll I do with his gift? The one that took me four hours to find.' "It won't be the same without someone griping about them and telling me what I'm doing WRONG 37-7 but you're right, it will be quieter."

This was so odd, why did he suddenly feel so guilty about leaving? This had been what he wanted, right? To leave Elle and all his ludicrous colleagues behind him and visit his home? 

"What about R and Y?" 

X snapped out of his sudden guilt trip and back to the present conversation, "Those two nutcases are staying here, go figure. And don't even ASK about Chase. If there's one alien more gaga over a human than my illogical cousin it's him!"

Elle laughed recalling Di's resent threats to issue a restraining order on her young JeeDang partner. She was glad X didn't follow her around with Goo Goo eyes like that, regardless of how comical it would probably be to the other agents.

"Well, at least we'll have some green elves hanging around for the holidays after all." Elle blew a few strands out of her face before turning to leave. She took a few steps towards the door and glanced over her shoulder, "Since I won't get to wish ya one later, Merry Christmas Cowboy-"

X shifted his weight to the other leg, smirking a bit, "Merry Christmas Little Ears."

"-and A Happy New Year." she finished pretended to be insulted and closing the door behind herself. Boy was she gonna miss hearing that…not that she'd ever let X know. No reason to boost his ego any higher than it already was.

******

"Joy to the world---" a loud noise bellowed from down the hall in the kitchenette where Elle was stopping off for breakfast, "---the cookies didn't burn!!!"

"Cookies again?" Elle chuckled as she sat down between S and Lucy at the small table. "Hasn't Lee had enough sweets this season?"

"We're trying to figure out how to use these darn cookie cutters." D.A. groaned. "These were SUPPOSED to be snowmen."

Elle bent over and stared at the tray of cookies, "Hm…they look more like mini-Grinches to me."

"Hey, they kinda do." Lee sniggered as a certain pointy eared alien entered the kitchenette to kill some time before his transport was ready to depart.

Elle gave a half smile as X plopped down at the opposite end of the table and buried his face in a newspaper. "Great…" he grumbled to himself, "it's STILL snowing and it's gonna snow all day."

"Told ya," Yazmine said perkily as she entered the room to refill her coffee mug, "gonna get three feet out of this storm before it's over."

Lucy shoved another slice of toast in her mouth and went back to work on the stack of forms before her.

"I just can't believe that someone who hasn't been out on a field assignment recently has got such a large mess of forms to fill out dear." S exclaimed baffled.

"Oh…um…these are---for a friend." Lucy answered.

"She's filling out forms for Agent Jay." D.A. answered from across the kitchenette.

S looked over, "Why?"

"Cuz he promised to buy her lunch if she did." D.A. shrugged and caught sight of Lucy's bewildered look, "Hey, I pick up on things easily."

"I hope that boy does more than just buy you lunch for doing a truckload of work like that hon." S turned to Lucy.

"He does…" Lucy answered, "especially when Val gets on his case. He'll make runs to the vending machine for me, burn me the latest intergalactic hits, and record basically any show that I want."

"That's a start." S smiled.

"So when does your transport leave?" Elle casually inquired.

"Can't wait to get rid of me huh Little Ears?" X said without taking his face out of the editorials.

All agents froze with expressions of confusion. "You're not sticking around for the holidays sweetie?" S finally spoke.

"Nope, takin' a personal day." he replied.

Delia, who'd been just a few steps away from the kitchenette threw her folders in air and let out an ecstatic, "WA-HOO! THANK YOU SANTA!!!"

Yazmine shook her head and patted X's shoulder on the way out, "We'll all miss you not being here to celebrate with us. Have fun on your vacation."

"Thanks." Yazmine was one of the few coworkers that X could actually tolerate. Even if she was a close friend of Elle and technically, part of the troublesome human's family.

"So what made you decide to split on us?" Lee asked popping another batch of cookies in the oven and HOPING they would come out looking like angels.

"This whole Christmas holiday of yours. It's ridiculous to me. You prance around acting even more abnormal than usual, spend everything in your savings, and then mutilate a perfectly good fir tree with glass balls and strings made of junk food!"

"You're a fowl one, Mr. Grinch." Lee huffed and turned on her heel, "You're heart's an empty HOOOLE!!"

X threw down his paper and covered his ears, "And those CAROLS! They have to be the worst things of all!"

Lee wasn't giving up, "Wreck the malls this Christmas season, falalalalalalalala!"

The others were starting to snicker now. The feud of the carols raged on…

"I say humbug on the whole thing!" X continued.

"O come all ye grateful deadheads to the concert!" Lee couldn't help but laugh at her own twisted carol.

X had no idea what was so funny but took it as an insult anyway. "You and your stupid carols! Alright, if I'M the Grinch, you must be that annoying little Cindy whats-her-name, Agent Lee!"

"That's enough now you two." S warned, things were getting out of hand again.

Instead of arguing Lee turned back to the counter with the cookie dough and set to work.

Delia finished picking up the paperwork and darted into the kitchenette. "So it's true right? You're going for the holidays? Is that my Christmas present from you?! OH THANK YOU!"

Elle laughed and put a hand over her face, "And on to the next match."

"Not quite!" Lee announced, D.A. peeked over her shoulder and laughed hysterically. "Say hello to Agent Grinch!" Lee held up a pan with a cookie in the shape of X, with plenty of Grinchy features. "And best of all, Cindy Lee Who!" in the corner of the pan was a smaller cookie which made Lee appear as Cindy Lou.

"A masterpiece." Lucy chuckled.

"See," X folded his arms, "you're all even crazier!"

******

The time finally arrived for X's transport to leave. X couldn't have been happier after having spent a good portion of the morning listening to Lee's carols and Delia's cries of joy. He had been a little surprised when they all followed him out to say goodbye. Yep, they'd all been into that eggnog stuff again.

He shouldn't have turned before boarding the ship, he knew better, but---"Alright humans you can stop tailing me now. I'm really leaving, see?"

"That's not why we came dear," S smiled warmly, "we just wanted to see you off. You're one of the MIB family after all, have a safe trip and remember to write!"

Lee was having a ball with the little X Grinch cookie she'd made. Holding up the cookie she spoke in a deep growl, "I'm Mr. Grinch! I hate everything and everybody I work with especially during the holiday season…"

X rolled his eyes but paused when Lee whispered something to Delia and gave him a sly smile. "Don't even think about it…"

With a quick exchange of mischievous grins Delia and Lee broke off an ear and chomped down hard.

"HUMANS!" X grumbled and headed for the ship. 

Behind him he could hear Lee laughing with her mouth full of his crumbly image, "X-cookie, I'm bigger than you, higher in the food chain! Get in my belly!"

Maybe he could get away without another serenade from her? 

"Jingle bells, fruitcake smells…granny drinks eggnog. Turkey gizzard and a wintry blizzard…leaves ya sick by the Yule log!"

'…too late.' Where was a snowball when he REALLY needed one?!

"AGENT X!!!!" four shrill voices called before the door to the transport could close. 

"WHAT?!" X demanded, spinning around angrily. 

"YEAH?!?" Delia added stamping her foot.

"You forgot your suitcase in the kitchenette!" one of the Worms spat out.

X paused and muttered a string of profanity in his own language. HOW MUCH WORSE WAS THIS DAY GONNA GET?!

After several threatening minutes of persuasion he managed to get the pilot to hold the transport for a few more minutes while he rushed back to get his things.

******

X dashed into the kitchenette and snatched up his suitcase then headed straight for the door. "CRUD!" was among the nicer things he hollered when the darn lid fell open dumping his things out on the floor.

He hurriedly picked up the items failing to notice that his Neuralyzer had rolled out into the hall. It came to a rest at the feet of the Worms who were hurrying back to their coffee machine lest X should become enraged and take out his anger on their beloved supplier of freshly brewed java.

"Hey what's this?" one said picking up the shiny pen to examine it.

"Looks like one of those Neuralyzer things that erases memory." another guessed.

Agent X's muffled cursing came from just beyond the doorway. "Uh-oh." another gulped pushing the first in ahead.

"Um…Agent X." the Worm stuttered.

"WHAT?" X shouted slamming the lid on the suitcase shut.

"You dropped this." the fourth Worm pointed over the shoulder of the first.

"Be careful with that thing!" X exclaimed reaching for the Neuralyzer, "It could go off and-"

**__**

FLASH!

The Worms dove out of the room as X was screaming to avoid being pounded but when they finally got the nerve to peek back in they were surprised to see a very calm and confused looking JeeDangian.

"Uh…Agent X?" a Worm spoke hesitantly.

X didn't move, the clasp to his suitcase gave way again and sent the contents sprawling back out onto the floor.

******

Back at the lab Zeeltor was humming some cheery little Christmas tune while Yazmine finished sterilizing the equipment.

"Did you know Agent X was going away for the holidays?" she asked casually while drying a few test tubes.

"Yes indeedy," he said between choruses, "but I did manage to slip his Christmas present in his luggage before he left."

"How thoughtful," Yazmine beamed, "may I ask what it was?"

"Oh just an improvement on the agency's Neuralyzer." Zeeltor chuckled merrily, "I thought his trip to the JeeDang Galaxy might give him a chance to try out the device on some alien troublemakers from his home world. You see, the improvements I've made allow the Neuralyzer to not only erase the memories of humans, but to alter the minds of certain alien species as well!"

"Brilliant Doctor," Yazmine laughed, "but he's on vacation remember? Spending time with his family. I doubt he'll have time to hunt down a single disruptive JeeDangian to use it on…"

________________________________________________________________________

*Mwuhahaha! I know this was a pretty long chapter but hey, I had fun with it! :-D The next installment shouldn't be too far away so please review and lemme know what'cha think of my Yuletide mayhem. (Yes, I'm aware that Christmas is over. But I can't leave a fic unfinished…for TOO long!)*


End file.
